Curiosity to Love
by countrygirlbyheart123
Summary: Its been bout a year since Bella met Edward. But after New Moon, Bella becomes close friends with jasper. Problem is she starts Dreaming bout Jasper. Will curiosity turn to Love? Sorry Bad at Summaries. Lemons will be in story but you got to be patient.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing of twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters. Except any I may add in the future. Haven't decided yet.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Countrygirlbyheart123**

I wasn't a normal eighteen year old girl. I had graduated with my class when I was supposed to, and I dated one of the best looking guys in my school. But who I was dating made me different. Who I hung out with made me abnormal, well that and my clumsiness. My boyfriend, Edward Cullen, is a vampire and so is his "family." My best friend is a were wolf. I moved here about a year ago to live with my dad. My mom had wanted to spend time with her new husband, Phil. I love it living here in Forks, and I loved my boyfriend. A lot had happened within the last year. I met the Cullens, I I realized what they were, I got chased by a psycho vampire, and Edward left me, only for me to go and save his ass later on. Ever since then though it's been kind of different. I got closer to people I didn't think I was close to. I am Bella Swan, and this my story.


	2. Shocked

**Again, I own nothing of twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters. Except any I may add in the future. Haven't decided yet.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Countrygirlbyheart123**

**Bella POV**

I was laying in bed after waking from my dream. Lately I've been dreaming a lot of Jasper. Im glad Edward is always away hunting. I don't know how I would explain myself if he heard me whispering Jaspers name. Lately, me and Jasper have become so close. Ive been helping him with losing Alice. Alice finally found her mate and left Jasper. Every once in a while, Jasper and I will go to our secret hangout and just talk. He told me about his past with Maria. I wanted to kill her for treated him like shit all those years. I swear when I become a vampire, and If I run into her, it will be a throwdown.

I heard a buzz coming from my cellphone and checked it. It was from Jasper.

_Hey are you up?_

I smiled and texted back. _**Sadly yes. You wanna come over and talk?**_

Not even ten minutes after I sent it, I felt a wave of calm rush over me. I smiled and went to open my window. Jasper climbed in and gave me a hug.

"How you doing, bestie?" I looked up at him, and shook my head at his question. He always calls me that, knowing it will make me laugh.

We climbed over to my bed and leaned against the headboard. "Nothing, just thinking."

He looked at me worried. "Well what you thinking about?"

I just shrugged, "Nothing important."

He turned my head to face him. "Did Edward hurt you? I swear Ill kill him."

"No, no. I mean he pissed me off when he wouldn't let me go see Jake today but that's not what I was thinking about."

"Well, then what, hun." I don't know if he knew he was doing it but he was projecting his concern. He seemed deeply worried and I didn't want him to worry bout me.

I looked down. "I was just thinking about that bitch, Maria. I mean, I swear, I want to hunt her ass down and throw her in the fire whole. I mean she should have never hurt you, Jasper."

He chuckled at my little outburst. "Now, that would be funny to see. Maria getting taken down by a human. Darlin, don't worry bout it. It happened many years ago and it wont happen again."

"I know. I guess I just hate seeing you get hurt." I looked up at him.

He smiled and gave me a half hug. "Alright Bella, lets get you asleep so we can have a fun day tomorrow." I nodded and crawled under the covers.

"Jasper, Can you stay with me tonight? And help me sleep, I kinda dnt want to dream, and when you put me to sleep I dont dream as often."

He layed down next to me and sent a wave of nostalgia my way. "Of course, Bella. What are best friends for." I felt a little sad when he said the friends part, and I don't know why when I have Edward. But I soon drifted to sleep.

**Jasper POV**

Right before Bella fell asleep, I felt a wave of sadness roll of her. I wonder what I did to make her sad. Ever since we returned, and Alice I weren't together anymore, she has been there for me. I knew I shouldn't, but I think I am starting to feel for her. What I hate the most is that I know Edward isn't right for her. No man should control there women like he controls her. Its just not right. I can understand jealousy and a little possessiveness, but not to the point that if any of us think of her he gets psycho on our ass. She complains about how he doesn't let her curse in front of him. I mean, really dude. I love it when a girl gets all jealous, or mad. Its sexy as hell. I've had to block thoughts from Edward many times. I just don't see how he doesn't see her as the amazing, sexy woman on earth.

She turns and snuggles into my side. As she does, I hear her mumble something I never thought I'd hear come from her. "Love you, Jasper." I just looked at her, almost like studying her. Shocked at what she just said, I started to grin. I wonder if I should bring it up tomorrow, or not. I don't know, I might just leave it up to her. I leaned my head down, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I love you, too, my sweet Bella."


	3. Curiosity

**I apologize my last chapter was so short. Im still getting a hang of how long each chapter should be when I type it up. It'll be like 2 or 3 pages long and still be short. But Thank for reading.**

**I do not own anything, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Xoxoxo**

**Countrygirlbyheart123**

Bella POV

I woke up with jasper closing his eyes next to me. I had a great dream last night, I just hope I didn't talk again. Me and Jasper were talking on the beach. Jacob knew that Jasper was a vampire, but he also knew that he has been there for me, since they returned. As long as Jasper keeps to the treaty he can come across the treaty line. He is the only "Cullen" who can cross, which seemed to really piss Edward off. But anyways, in my dream Jasper and I are at first beach(our hangout) and I love that we were alone. I looked at Jasper and he suddenly kissed me. I melted into the kiss after my initial shock went away. I fell back, which he just followed me and hovered over me.

He looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Bella." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Jasper." He smiled and picked us up.

That was one of my best dreams ever. My dreams have been like that a lot lately. It hasn't been the same with Edward. Since he came back I got closer to Jasper and we have drifted apart. I was falling in love with Jasper. I don't know, but when I saw his scars and I got to know him better, I knew he wasn't the big bad vampire they made him out to be. I smiled, I kind of wanted to kiss right now, but I knew he wouldn't return it. I just want to know if I feel something. When I'm with Edward, he doesn't really kiss me. It's more like chaste kiss then gone.

I was interrupted with my thoughts, when I felt the bed move. "Those are some serious emotions im feeling there Bella. Want to share some thoughts?"

I blushed and looked away. "No I'm fine. Just thinking. Enjoy your sleepless rest?"  
He nodded, "Indeed I did, Darlin', I think I'm going to go on a quick hunt on my way home and change clothes before we head to the beach." I nodded and climbed out of bed.

"Okay, im probably gonna get some cleaning done before so just walk right in, like always. We gonna go swimming today?" I started making my bed and looked over at him.

He nodded, "Most likely." He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I rest my head against his chest and breathed in scent. He smelled like Axe dark temptations. "I will miss you. Which sounds funny since ill only be gone an hour tops." He chuckled.

I smiled, "I know but I'll miss you too." I let go of him and watched him climb on top my window sill. "See ya, Jaz."

"Bye Bells." He jumped down and almost as soon as he left my smile fell. Sometimes the way he looks at me, and I know he wants to say something, but he doesn't. I really wonder what he wants to say.

Jasper POV

While she lay there that night I got cozy and rested my eyes. She didn't talk after her three words. All I could think was that I did truly love her. But that matter was, was it ment to be? I don't know.

It didn't take me to hunt but when I got home I could hear Alice and her new boo(gag me) in her bedroom. She was giggling like a school girl, and I tried to get out of there as soon as possible. I ran to my study, which is where I was when I wasn't at Bella's, and changed quickly. I grabbed my Axe and bathing suit, and got in my truck. I drove a red 2009 Chevy Colorado. I liked my truck, it was one of the most important things in my existence. I drove to her house doing the speed limit, unlike my "siblings." Which even doing the speed limit it didn't take long to get at to her house. As I drove up the driveway, I heard the radio going. I smiled, and walked into the house. What I saw was completely shocking. Bella was in a red tanktop and black short shorts. She was singing along to one of my favorite songs, and the way her hips swayed made my dick twitch a little.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll_

_Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell._

_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town._

_Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up._

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's_

_Comin' back to my place tonight!_

As she sang the chorus, she danced like a stripper would. She did exactly as was said on the song. She used the broom she was using, and pretended it was a mic.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along._

_Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_

_No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say_

_No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,_

_But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

_Doesn't take her long to make things right._

_But does it make her wrong to_

_Have the time of her life. the time of her life_

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger._

_Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,_

_The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,_

_Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future_

_Ex-Miss Connolly!_

_[Chorus]_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend. _

I walked over to her after the song was over and wrapped my arms around her making her scream and elbowing me in the nuts.


	4. Content

**I wanna thank the readers. Please review and let me know how you like the story so far. This started with a dream I had about one of my really close friends and he has been there for me this year. And now that im almost 3 months in a relationship and were graduating in about 3 weeks, I realized how much he means to me. Im so confused and I don't know what to do. Im hoping writing this story will help me. Thanks again guys for reading.**

**I do not own anything, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Xoxoxo**

**Countrygirlbyheart123**

Bella POV

I felt cold arms around and I immediately panicked. I tossed my elbow back hoping to hit some balls. I heard a grunt and realized I made a mistake. I turned and saw Jasper on the ground, cupping his nuts. I kneeled down beside him and started apologizing.

"Im so sorry, Jaz. God, Im so so sorry." A tear rolled down my cheek, I never want to hurt him and I just did. My hand rested on his cheek.

I could have sworn I felt his head lean into my touch but I didn't say anything. I could be imagining things. He leaned up a bit and rested back on his elbows, " Its fine, Bella. Just a little sting. Im more worried about you. Are you alright?"

I nodded, "You should know by now, I can handle a little bruise here and there." I jump on him and wrap my arms around his neck . "God, im sorry Jasper. I cant believe I did that."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Its fine darling. You ready to go?" I nodded. I grabbed my bag off the counter and headed to the door. I hopped in his truck and turned on the rock station. That's one thing I loved about hanging with Jasper. We didn't have to listen to classical, I mean it was okay every once in a while but not every fucking day. When Jasper started the car and pulled out of the driveway, I started thinking about the earlier conversation I had with Edward.

_I picked up my phone."Hello."_

"_Hello, love. How was your night?"_

_I sighed at Edwards voice. I knew what I had to do but I didn't know how. " It was great. Jasper came over and we talked for a bit then he helped me fall asleep."_

_He growled, "You know Bella, you and Jasper have become really close lately. I don't like it. Hes dangerous."_

_I grunted, "What the fuck Edward? He is not dangerous. If anything you're the only thing that is dangerous in my life. First you hurt me by leaving, and then you deny me the one thing I want."_

"_Bella watch your language! That isn't appriate language for a lady. And I restrict you from hanging out with Jasper. I wont risk your life any longer." He yelled through the phone._

_I cried through the phone. "Fuck you Edward! I will not drop any of my friends because your to damn possessive. Were done!" I hung up the phone._

I was still alittle shaken about it but I didn't know when I should bring it up to Jasper. I was scared he would leave now that Edward and I broke up. I looked over at him and saw him singing along to Life after You by daughtry. I chuckled. I feel as if a day without Jasper would be torture. I knew what I would do to get his attention. Time to see how he truly feels and It's a perfect plan.

He stops the truck at the beach, and looks over at me and smiles. " What you smiling at, sweetheart?"

I grin, and crawl on top of his lap, " Jasper, I really want to kiss you right now. May I?" I looked into and I could have sworn I saw something spark.

He simply just nodded and I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, while running my hands up his chest. When my lips touched his I felt a spark. Jasper leaned into the kiss and parted his lips slightly.I smiled into the kiss and started deepening it.

Jasper POV

When Bella asked me if she could kiss me, I was in shock. All I could do was nod, and when her lips connected with mine, I felt a jolt go through my entire body. I had never experience that kind of feeling before. I pressed my lips a little harder on hers, desperately trying to get more. I felt her smile in the kiss, and lick my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I quickly obliged. She moaned in my mouth as my tongue touched hers. Her hands made there way into my hair and gripped on pulling me closer. I gripped onto her hips pulling her closer to me. She started grinding into my already painfully hard member. Then something popped onto my head.

**Edward.**

I pulled away. She looked at me and frowned, "Im sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. Ill just go to the beach, if you want to leave, I understand." She tried climbing out of the truck but I held on to her.

"Bella, I didn't pull away from because I didn't like you kissing me, I pulled away because, your with Edward. We shouldn't be doing this. Trust me , I want to continue kissing you but it wouldn't be right." I said all this while looking into her eyes. She slowly started smiling. She started laughing, I mean laughing. "What are you laughing at woman?"

She looked me in the eyes, "Jasper, my Jasper. Edward and I are np longer together. He called this morning and I broke up with him. If you want it to be, Its me and you." She blushed and hid behind her hair. I moved the hair away from her face and put it behind her ear. I smile and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. She sighed into the kiss.

I pulled away, "I would love to be with you Bella. Your all ever think about these days."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me again. "Your all I think about too Jasper." She pulled away and grabbed her bag. "Lets go. We don't have forever." She laughed.

I laughed. "That's where your wrong, we do." She took off running and headed straight for the water. I took off after her, and grabbed spinning her around in the water. She laughed and kissed me, deeply. It wasn't like the kiss we shared in the truck, this one was slow, but passionate. When she pulled back, she layed her head in the crook of my neck.

"All I think about is kissing you. Being with you. Im so glad that im yours now." She walked out of my arms, " im gonna lay in the sun for a bit. Why don't you go swimming for a bit." I nodded and kissed her cheek. I stripped my shirt and dove into the water.


	5. Interuptions

**God I love my readers. Yall gave me a confidence boost. Thank you so much. Im truly sory for how long it has taken me to put up new chapters. I had prom, then me and my bf broke up and me and my bff have feelings for each other and its extremely stress ful. Ill try and be quicker from now on. Im so excited. I got a challenge for you readers. After this chapter I want you to come up with ideas for songs bella and jasper can sing together or to each other. I have an open mind so go ahead.**

**I do not own anything twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns it all**

Jasper POV

Swimming around normally refreshed me. I was so excited to be with my Bella. My Bella. I could see her laying in the sun with just her bikini on. It was so tempting. I walked over to her, quietly and kissed her. She sighed and ran her fingers in my wet hair. I hovered over her, and she bent her leg a little bit. I held on, trying to bring her to me as close as possible. Our tongues fought for dominance and I won. I moved my way down her neck while she tried catching her breath. She sighed my name and I knew I couldn't live without hearing her sweet voice saying my name. She started moving under me trying to get friction. I groaned when I felt her arousal seeping through her bottoms. I pulled away knowing we were going to fast. She looked at me and pouted, I kissed them away.

"Bella do you know what you do to me." I whispered. She simple shook her head, I grabbed her hand and showed her. She bit her lip, "That's what you do to me."

She started stroking me through my shorts, I groaned. "Maybe we should change that then." I buried my head in her neck when she reached in my shorts. The second her and touched my member I bucked into her touch.

"Bella." She started moving up and down my shaft, and I started panting hard. I lifted my head and started kissing her. "Dammit." After a while, I started hearing my phone ring. "What the fuck?" She stopped her motions and took her hands out of my pants. She pecked my lips and grabbed my phone.

"Its Edward. You wanna answer it or me?"I just pointed down to my pants and she chuckled. She picked it up.

Bella POV

"_Yes Edward?"_

_He growled, "Bella, what are you doing with Jaspers phone?" _

_I grinned and laughed, "Well, if you want the truth, Jasper is busy at the moment and cant pick up so I did." _Jasper looked at me, and laughed. His dick was almost down, made me wonder what he was thinking about.

"_Well, Bella I know exactly what your doing and you should stop. That is so grotesque and unladylike." I just laughed at what he said, but what he said next made me cry. "Your such a slut." I couldn't keep the tears from rolling as Jasper took his phone._

_He growled into the phone, "Now listen here Dickward, you come anywhere near bella again I will rip you apart myself and Emmett will start the fire. If you call her, I will rip your ears off and burn them. You speak to her in that way again when I bring her by the house I'll rip your tongue off and burn that as well. Are we clear?"_

_Edward snorted, "Emmett wouldnt dare. He thinks of me as a brother all the time."_

_He laughed," Maybe you should look harder. All he ever feels when he is around you is disgust."Then he looks in my eyes, "If Bella wants me to after this summer I will change her and make her mine forever. Ill do what you never wanted to do."_

I gasped and smiled. I felt a tear run down my face, and jasper swiped it away hanging up the phone at the same time. "You would do that?"

He kissed me softly, "Absolutely." I grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

Jasper POV

We had laid on the beach for hours. I had eventually carried her to the truck once she fell asleep in my arms. It gave me plenty time to think. Bella wasn't living on her own but I didn't want to seem to take things too fast. I wanted her to move in with me. But I also don't want her in the same house as Edweirdo. Right now all I cared about was my Bella, and how to keep her safe.

As I pulled into the driveway she started to stir. "Mmm… Are we home?"

I smiled, "Yes baby, were home." She smiled and climbed on my lap.

She kissed me and whispered, " Go hunt, and meet me up in my room in half n hour."

I smirked, "Oh really what do you have planned young lady."

She gripped my hair and pulled me to her, my hands immediately made there way to ass. I pulled her to me as much as I could. All to quickly she pulled away and smirked. "I don't know. Im sure ill think of something."

"Yes, Mam." I let my southern drawl spread out. I hopped out of the truck right after I gave her one last kiss. I was gonna make this hunt a good one.

Bella POV

Boy was he gonna love this. I took a nice 20 minute shower, and now was slipping on my favorite black teddy that Alice bought me last year. She thought it would help get Edwards attention but it never did. He just pushed me away again and tell me I looked unladylike. Well, now I know that it will look amazing and he'll like it. I slip it on and do a little makeup, then go lay on my bed to wait for him. Tonight will be the night. Ive been dreaming about it for a very long time. It didn't take long for him to climb in my window. When he saw me, his eyes raked over my entire body and I think he purred. I almost started giggling if it weren't for the intensity in his eyes.

I looked up at him, "Aren't you gonna come and go to bed with me?"

"Yes mam." he walked over, and layed down beside me. I crawled Over so I could slowly lift my leg and staddle him. I could feel him hard already. I bent down so I was inches away from his lips.

"We never got to finish what we started. " I whispered, and slowly started kissing him. His hands started moving up my waist. I grinded up against him slowly. He groaned, and gripped on to where his hands rested. He flipped us over real fast, and I reached up and tangled my hands into his hair and pulled myself closer to him. He seemed to understand what I wanted and pulled me closer to him so that every one of my curves was pressed to every one of his. Jasper licked my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. The taste of his tongue was amazing and I was pretty sure his venom was an aphrodisiac. As our tongues wrestled together he started to lift the teddy above my head, exposing my breasts, while I pulled his out of his jeans. We broke apart for air and I pulled his shirt over his head. My leg hooked over his back and grinded his erection against my hot core. I moaned so loud I wasn't surprised Charlie started walking towards my room. Jasper rushed to grab his clothes and hide in my closet. I quickly put on a t-shirt I had laying near my bed and got under the covers.

Charlie knocked on my door and walked in without an answer. "Hey, Bells, you okay?"

I nodded my head, " Yeah, Dad. Just stubbed my toe sorry to wake you."

He sighed, "Its okay. Hey you okay. I thought I heard you arguing with Edward earlier."

I nodded again, "Yeah, we were arguing he was being over possessive with how me and Jasper being great friends and we ended up breaking up."

He tried to contain the smile, "Oh, Im sorry to hear that Bells. Well, Jasper is a nice man. Maybe you'll be with him instead. Night, kiddo."

"Night dad." He shut the door and Jasper walked over to my bed, only half dressed now. "I really need to get my place."

"I know sweetie, for now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I huffed but nodded.

"Fine but im going to take a cold shower first. I hate getting all worked up and then nothing happens," I shook my head and started padding to the door. Jasper grabbed my hand before I could reach the door knob.

"Baby, we will get there, but maybe we should take it slower. Deal with the family first before we get too physical." He reasoned.

"Alright, sounds good." I kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too darling." I walked to go take a cold shower and went to bed afterwards in my waiting mans arms.


	6. Morning AfterSurprises

**Im sorry it has takin so long. I have been pretty busy and I got grounded and I needed time to let my parents settle. And I haven't known what to write. I know how I want it to end but I can put the fill-ins. But im trying. So no one chose any songs but I think I thought of a few. Its not gonna be in this chapter though. Maybe the next one. If anyone has some ideas please let me know.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for a few I may add in. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Bella POV

I woke up with a smile on my face. I turned over to look at Jasper, who had been humming a tune. I crawled on top of him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning, Major."

He grinned and opened his eyes. "Good morning, sexy. Im guessing you slept well."

I smiled and nodded. "Very well. How was your… night?" I laughed.

He wrapped his arm around me and put his other hand behind his head. "Very pleasant. So you go shower and get dressed and we'll head to the house and ill get dressed then we can go out for the day. That okay?"

I nodded, " wanna join me in the shower?" I teased.

I hopped off of him and ran to the door. He groaned and yelled "you tease."

I quickly showered and headed into my room and did a quick braid in my hair and I put some old blue jeans on and a black tank. Grabbing my jacket, and slippin on my shoes I walked outside. Jasper was out side waiting for me with alices porshe ride behind him. I was alittle curious but didn't care. I ran up to him and jumped in his arms. He caught me easily and kissed me sweetly.

"Lets go Darlin. I have an idea for today. It's a secret. And were stealing Alice's Porshe for the day." I giggled and nodded my head. He put me in the car and quickly followed. Everyone knew I hated surprises but with Jasper I knew it was ok. I love him, and nothing could change that.

He drove towards the interstate and I got a little worried though. I was really curious on where we were going. I looked up at him, and asked him where we were going and he just chuckled. "It's a secret Baby. Here find a station or go through her cds and find something u like." He showed me collection in her glove compartment . I was rifling through them and found a backstreet boys cd and realized this was my chance to show him a side Edward never knew. I put it in and changed it to tack 7. I start singing along and Jasper kept lookin at me.

_I can see that you've been crying_

_You can't hide it with a lie_

_What's the use in you denying_

_That what you have is wrong_

_I heard him promise you forever_

_But forever's come and gone_

_Baby, he would say whatever_

_It takes to keep you blind_

_To the truth between the lines, oh_

As I sang the the chorus, Jasper joined in and sang along. I teared up.

_I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words_

_Then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that_

_Baby, you deserve much better_

_What's the use in holding on_

_Don't you see it's now or never_

_Cause I just can't be friends_

_Baby knowing in the end, that_

_I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words_

_Then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that_

The rest of the song drowned out when he pulled the car over and leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back with as much passion as I could. I raked my fingers through his hair. Though I knew we need to pull back soon I didn't care. I love this man right in front of me. I He was there for me after the Itsly thing. He understood my decisions and talked me through my problems. I mean even Jacob who hates all vampires, likes him. I know that in my heart I will always be with him. He doesn't makes decisions for me, or make me dress up in desastrious clothing. He just lets me be me. We pull away and I take in a deep breath.

"I love you." That's all I said. That's all I need to say. Cause as sson as the words leave my lips I realize he smiles and jus stares into my eyes. And I can see in his eyes all the love he has for me as well.

He gets back on his side of the car and I hear him whisper I love you too. And thts all I needed to hear. I fell asleep shortly after.

**Jaspers Pov**

She said those three words and it was like my life came to meaning. As corny as that sounds I realize tht it didn't matter. I loved this woman next to me and I couldn't live a day without her. Screw Edward or any other person out there tht dare try and take tht from me. I will fight to the death to keep her safe. I hear her breathing softly next to me. I knew where I was taking her would be an amazing surprise.I had Alice set up for me last night. I also knew the drive would take awhile. Im glad she has finished school already cause we wouldn't be returning for a week or maybe two.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and automatically knew who it was tht was calling me.

I flip open my phone and am meted with "_Well Fucker Im glad you've decided to come and visit. Its about damn time._"

"Well hello to you too Peter. Tell Char I said Hi darling." I chuckled softly as to not wake Bella.

"_She said Hi fucker._" I hear a smack. "_Ow woman. Damn that smarts. Now back to you Major, What you doin comin here and not callin first. Just cause I Know shit doesn't mean you make plans without askin."_

I kinda wanted to flick him off at that moment. " Well dickface I wanted to come see my second favorite woman. She does seem to rather like me better. Plus I did save her life once." I had to hold back the laughter on that one.

"_You know damn well that woman would love to see you and meet your new hotty."_ I growled forgetting Bella was asleep and I woke her. She brushed her Eyes and looked up. "_Oh good my Baby sister is awake. Give her the phone fucker. I would like to speak with her._"

I handed her the phone. She looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and she put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Peter. Im guessing its you cause you seem to make my man growl often. Now what the hell do you want." I started laughing so hard that if I were human I would have tears running down my face and I could hear Char laughing as well in the background.

"_Well aren't you a feisty one. Well I like you. Your better then that Alice chichk. Let me say that I know what Jasper is doing and Where he is Taking you and if you want to know you better be Nicer to me."_ I stopped laughing then and just growled even louder. Bella jus looked at me quizzically and I jus let it go. If he was going to do That then I was gonna kidnap him and make him go shopping with Alice. "_And don't think of that Jasper, You'll Have the catch me first."_

"All I have to do Is send enough lethargy your way to make unable to move long enough to bring you here." I laughed as Bella finally answered him.

"Honestly Peter I want it to be a surprise. But if you don't mind I will need to hang up On you To Distract my mate from the road. Or at least try my damnedest. Goodbye Peter talk to you later." She hung up the phone and straddled my lap. "Now, Cowboy. I think I know where your taking me and I hope we get to have some fun." She kissed me sensually. I was still stunned with what She said to Peter.

SHE WAS MY MATE, AND SHE KNEW THIS!?


	7. OH SHIT!

**I know The last chapter took awhile to post. Honestly ive been having major Brain farts. Lol I want to thank all my readers. Honestly I didn't think this would be that much of a hit. Recently in my life if I were a vampire, I think he would be my mate, I found out how much I loved my best friend. He is younger than me, but not by anything drastic. Maybe a year even less but, anyways he inspired this chapter. Now I Also was wondering if anyone could think of any modern or classic rock songs I could use for the next chapter. I had a surprise for that one. I should be updating more frequently now . My job has shortened my hours so I will have more time for this story and you guys. I would like a Beta and if anyones interested jus let me know. I hope you like this chapter.**

**And just so were clear, I don't any of these characters though I wouldn't mind being with Jasper or Emmett or even Jacob but S.M. Owns them all.**

Bellas POV.

We were getting close to Texas and what I suspecterd was true. Jasper had started playing with the station and he found this country station. I never did listen to it that much but I I honestly never had the urge to try. But listening to it now I can see why I liked it. Hearing jasper sing along to some off the songs I knew that this is where I belonged. I silently listened to him an shut my eyes. I hadn't realized how hungry I was though until my stomach broke through the silence and growled really loud.

Jasper glanced over and asked me, "want to stop off at a food place?"

I jus shook my head no and stated, "I honestly am not that hungry. If there was a shopping center near by I could just stop off and pick up some yogurt."

He nodded his head, "Okay. Were just a couple miles away from the first shopping center in Texas. My wallet is in the glove compartment. Just grab the silver card on the top."

I nodded my head and told him I'd pay him back later. He just shook his head and told me to not worry about it. "Jasper, you know I hate it when people buy me things. Just let me pay you back."

"Fine, but bella. I want to be able to buy you things. I promise I wont go over the top, but while on this trip can I just spoil you." He pleaded.

I nodded my head and just layed back down. I shut my eyes and I must have fallen asleep cause next thing I know Jasper is slightly shaking me . "Baby were at the store do you want me to run in and get you your yogurt."

"No, I got it sweetie. Imma run in real quick." I kissed him on the cheek and ran inside.

As I was inside I was looking at the yogurt selection, when I thought I felt someone staring at me. I turned around and all I saw was black hair flowing. I didn't think much of it and just grabbed strawberry banana flavored and headed to check out. As I was checking out I had that feeling again, As I turned around I saw that black hair again and I just wanted to get the hell out of here. I was starting to get the creeps. When I got back in the car I just ate my food in silence. Im sure Jasper suspected something but he didn't say anything. We shortly pulled into what I presumed was Peter and Chars place. It was huge, but peaceful. They were surrounded by trees, and miles of yard. It was absolutely beautiful. Jasper opened my door and held out his hand. I gladly took it. Peter ran out and grabed me from around the waist and hugged me hard.

"Hey there, girl were going to have so much fun. Were going to make this fucker have fun. We got everything set up." He finally put me down, and walked over to Jasper and bro hugged him.

I walked over to Char and gave her a hug, "Is he always so excited? I mean I love it but he kinda reminds me of a male Alice."

She chuckled at that. "Yes, he is but I can take you away from it for awhile. I notice you don't have many clothes and if youd like me could go shopping and get you some. Where ever you'd like." I thought about it and nodded. I was gonna need to get some clothes if I was going to be here for a couple of weeks. We walked over to our men and both told them what we were doing.

Peter grabbed Char and went to some true blue makeout kiss. It looked like some awesome goodbye kiss. I looked at Jasper and wrapped my arms around his neck and smile, "You gonna be good while im gone."

"Well yes ma'm I I believe I will. I cant promise that Peter wont pull me into some kind of trouble though." He leaned down and kiss that spot on my neck that always made my knees weak.

I leaned my body on him, " I'll make this trip quick. And then when I get back we can possible have some fun." I kissed his lips softly and he jus made a nice and long passionate kiss.

When we pulled apart I grabbed chars hand we headed of to the store. As we drove off, I received a ttext from Jasper,

_Pick out something amazing. Were going out tonight. Love you baby._

**Jaspers POV**

After I sent the text, I looked up at Peter who had a devilish face on. I will admit that he scared when he was like this. I started walking into the house and headed straight to Bella and my bedroom. I layed my stuff on the bed and Peter soon came into my room with that same devilish look on his face. "What do want fucker?"

He just looked at me and pulled out a paintball gun out from behind him. I chuckled, "Hell Yes."

I grabbed the automatic out from under the bed and ran outside. I hadn't played this in years but I couldn't wait to try this again. I saw Peter race behind a tree and found my old hiding spot behind a tree and got ready for the race. I laughed aloud and aimed for his chest. He was aiming for my back I shot him fast. And hid before his got me. I ran around the yard for awhile and we shot each other for what seemed like hours when Peter stopped suddenly. Just the look on his face made me realize one thing. Bella was in trouble. I ran into the house and grabbed my cell phone and called her cell and it didn't pick up. I ran to the closest consignment store know I would find bella there and I could smell her sent but I couldn't find her. I followed her scent to the alley 3 blocks down and that's when I smelled her blood. I ran in and found her bleeding on the ground. She was writhing and that's when I saw the bite mark on her neck. I ran her home and layed her on our bed. I tried to tke some of her pain away but it was like she was blocking me. I just layed there watching her peacefully die. I knew she wasn't peacefully dying. But I couldn't do anything. This was going to be the most painful 3 days of my existence.

**Charlottes POV**

We were shoppimg when I caught a scent I hadn't smelled in so long. It was Maria. I had to get Bella out of here fast. I didn't want her to be suspicious though. I grabbed her hand and tried to peel her away from these really cute shoes I would have to bring her back to.

"Im sorry Bella, but we got GO. Lets go pay for these clothes and head home. I kinda wanna see Jaspers face when he sees what we bought." I started dragging her towards the cashier.

"Ok, well I gotta take a human moment, so ima run to the ladies room real quick." She headed to the bathroom before I could respond. I waited for her after Ipaid and she still wasn't back. I walked over to the bathroom to try and not raise and suspicion but when I got there she wasn't there. I started tracking her scent and I saw Maria grab Bella and bite her neck. I immediately attacked. I got one hard blow to her head and she spun around and hit me back with enough force to knock me out for a short period of time. She grabbed me and started dragging me away. I didn't know what to do I fought back but it was useless. I just hoped that Jasper would get to Bella in time.


End file.
